poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ribbit Jiggle Panic
They wake up at the Shore Morgana: Ugh! Double Jelly Sandwich! Tama: We're... gonna need the-therapy after this. Futaba: Please.. No more Cosmic flushing. Dogmon: Where are we? Ottermon: I don't know. Ann: I don't we're not in Nebelheim anymore. They're in Windswept Mire Kazemon: For Starters, why don't we take a look around. Agunimon: Mom bombs! That is one deep swamp. Ranamon: Maybe we shouldn't go this way after all. And they saw Two Toads saying Ribbit ￼ Goatmon: What's with these two toads?￼ Anteatermon: Is that a Mirage? Cause it doesn't look like one. They say Ribbit and Tama translate to those two Beetlemon: What? You speak Toadese? Tama: Of the-course ￼I do. Listen, you can tell from their Accent that he and the Digimon been the-toad-cursed. Loweemon: Those two were Human and Digimon? Kumamon: It has Accent? Tama: Obvious-the-ly! Tama translate to those toad Lobomon: What did they say? Tama: From what I gather, it sounds the-like that golden toad over there is the 'phibian that put the curse on him. Mercurymon: And we have to defeated it, right? Tama: That's the-correct. First off, you need to the-imprism it the same as always. Kumamon: Okay, we got this! He and Morgana went off Arbormon: Good luck, boys. Morgana: Huh? You're not coming. Ladybugmon: Well, it's game over if we all go full toad, right? Kumamon: Well, okay. They're going to captured it and they got it and it turn Two Toad back into Ryuji and Guilmon Ryuji: Phew, thanks for turning us back! Morgana: You're welcome. Guilmon: Thank you for saving our lives. Oh, I'm Guilmon. Ryuji: I'm Ryuji. We came here butt-kick the Big jiggle lurking in this Swamp. And then along the way, I saw this awesome golden and thought, "Man, you don't see too many of those!" But who knew? The things are contagious! So then, Toad us was all like, "What am I ever gonna do!? Could I really eat flies or live on lily pads?" Deep questions. But then you all came along and saved our warts. Woo! You guys are the best! For real, guys. Morgana: Ryuji, we have no idea what's wrong with you, but as long as you're happy. Tama: Did Morgana just find someone he can talk the-down ￼to? Never the-though I'd see the day. Guilmon: So, what's happening then? They tell everything about it Ryuji: You say you got swept here all the way from Nibelheim? Man. And here I thought me and Guilmon had it pretty rough. I mean, Nibelheim isn't that one continent up? How are you guys even alive? Kumamon: I know, it's so crazy! I guess?... We're getting kinda pro at it?￼ Ladybugmon: I don't to be a pro at it. Tama: Anyway, it seems we're the-stuck here. All the tool around here make the-hard to look for a way out. Ryuji: Oh yeah. That... We'll you've got that right. One false step and whssht, you're toast. Agunimon: Okay, then! How did you and Guilmon get out here, Ryuji? Guilmon: Like this! He summon the Mirage and it created an Ice Bridge Kumamon: Wow! Good idea! I could use ability too. Flamingomon: Wait a minute, Ryuji. Seen you left us, is Guilmon a Summoner? Ryuji: Wish I could say it was... No. Sadly. "Summoner" is way too fancy a word for what he is. Grumblemon: Um...￼ Ryuji: But... That's not important. So, what's the plan? I don't mind if I can join you and show you the way out if that's what you want. Goatmon: What about your plan? Are you still gonna... "butt-kick the Big Jiggle" or whatever it was? Ryuji: I do it later. It shouldn't be too far from where we are now. Dogmon: So it's like Mirage? Ryuji: You know it! Me, Guilmon and Jiggles have some history! Dogmon: Okay! Then maybe you can join us and help us out. Ryuji: Okay, why? Goatmon: We're on a Journey to get stronger and get our powers back anyway. So basically, the more you butt-kick, the more we profit. Ryuji: Well, we got you now. Well,￼ I'm in. That stupid Big Jiggle will never know what hit it! They went ahead Ryuji: Okay! Today you're gonna wish you never started jiggling! Then a Big Jiggle Appeared Morgana: Whoa! Kazemon: It's huge! Kumamon: But where's the Butt? Ryuji: Oh! The Butt is right there! They are fighting it and defeated it Dogmon: Well, we beat it but, yeah... I don't feel like we actually really beat it. Kazemon: Yeah, it's like we're right back to square one, except... Nothing about that thing was square. Ryuji: I think we didn't kick it hard enough. Morgana: Ryuji, what exactly do you have against it again? Ryuji: If I don't keep it in line, it isn't grows and grows. Once, it used to be way. Way bigger than this. Attacked my village. Did some serious damage. I've found that nice, periodic butt-kicking is the best way to keep the Big Jiggle in check. Agunimon: Sounds like a big, big, BIG Nuisance to me. Guilmon: Thanks to you, me and Ryuji smack it around a lot more than usual today. It won't be attacking towns for a while. Ryuji: Anyway... it looks like the swamp up ahead should be nice and dry now. I think We're good to walk. Guilmon: Okay, Bye, Ryuji! Maybe I'll see you all again sometime! Ryuji: Let's go! He went off Kumamon: You know, even for a Digimon who slings around ice magic, he was surprisingly chill.￼ Kazemon: Yeah, I'll sau. So, you ready to kiss this place good-bye? Tama: I hope that the rest is the-easy going